


Jealousy

by RoyaltyOverReality



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M, Saionji has thing for Touga, So basically nothing has been changed from the canon, Touga has a thing for hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyOverReality/pseuds/RoyaltyOverReality
Summary: Saionji gets fed up with Touga's flirtatiousness and decides to do something about it. Cross posted from Pillowfort
Relationships: Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Jealousy

Touga was doing it again. He was fondling some random girl’s hair, even though they had only met a few minutes ago. Saionji hadn’t even seen Touga introduce himself to her. He had turned around to see that his best friend was on the other side of the schoolyard, batting at this girl’s hair like a cat distracted by a shiny piece of ribbon. 

Saionji couldn’t understand why Touga’s desire to impress this girl was so strong. There wasn’t anything special about her. She was just an average looking brunette, no different from any of the other girls at the school. He had probably been with girls that had hair just like hers countless times before. But somehow, Touga was still transfixed. 

Part of Saionji wanted to go over there and shake Touga until he came to his senses, but he knew that would just make him look like a crazy person. Even worse, it might lead to a fight that he potentially could have lost. Saionji had no moral qualms about using violence to get an easy target out of his way or to put someone unruly back in line. He wasn’t willing to risk being humiliated in front of everyone though. 

What on earth was he thinking? All that Touga has done was touch some girl’s hair. Was that really such a grave offense that he was considering going over there and getting into a fight to stop it? She didn’t even seem to have minded it that much. In fact, the strategy had somehow worked for Touga, based on the way she was giggling now. 

Maybe it would work for Saionji as well. He walked over to Touga and the girl with all the braggadocious swagger that he could muster. However, once he got there he realized that there was a problem. If Touga had already set his sights on this girl, he would have a head start. Saionji didn’t want to be competing at a disadvantage, but it was too late. He was already standing next to them.

“Oh, who’s this, Kiryuu-Senpai?” the girl cooed. 

“My good friend, Saionji,” Touga said. 

“He’s the student council Vice President, isn’t he?” She asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Saionji said. 

“He’s the captain of the kendo club as well,” Touga said. 

“Ooh, an athlete,” the girl said. “You’re pretty good at kendo as well, aren’t you Mr. President? Maybe you two should duel sometime.”

“We do. Often,” Saionji said.

“Then I’ll have to come watch,” she said. 

Saionji didn’t understand how Touga didn’t get tired of girls like this. They all wore the same uniforms and repeated the same lines over and over. They were like dolls with a pull string that had been programmed to say 2 or 3 phrases on repeat. Was that really all that Touga wanted out of a partner?

And now he was touching her hair again! Saionji looked across the schoolyard to see a trio of girls whispering and giggling amongst themselves. Those were probably this girl’s friends. Just like her, they all had the same plain brown hair. 

Touga wrapped the girl he was currently interested up in his arms and gave Saionji a look that made it clear that it was time for him to go away. 

As Saionji was walking away, he noticed that one of the girls standing in the group wasn’t giggling. In fact, she looked just as mad as Saionji did. 

“Hey! Hey you!” He called, pointing at the angry girl. 

“Me?” She asked. 

“Yes, you. Come here,” Saionji said. “The one with the short hair.”

As far as Saionji could tell, it was the only quality that distinguished her from the other girls.

She looked apprehensive, but not disgusted by Saionji’s request. Her friends, however, were so excited that a boy in a student council uniform was talking to her that they shoved her forwards towards Saionji. They ended up pushing a little bit too hard because she ended up crashing into him and landing in his arms. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry,” she said, as he helped her get back onto her feet. “I don’t know why my friends did that.”

“I’m not bothered by it,” Saionji said. “Some women simply have no manners.”

“Sounds like you’re a little bit bothered by it too me,” the girl said. 

“Sounds like you’re far too cynical,” Saionji replied.

“That’s what my friends were just telling me, so you’re not any more polite than they are.”

“Well, there are different standards for men and for women,” Saionji said. 

“Oh really? Because it doesn’t seem like you’re living up to either of them,” The girl said. 

Saionji couldn’t believe that she had dared to say something like that. His anger must have shown on his face because she took a nervous step back.

“Whoa, calm down. I was just joking with you,” she said. “You’re certainly more of a man than that guy over there.”

She pointed at Touga. Saionji was shocked. It took all of his composure to keep himself from going slack-jawed in the middle of the schoolyard. 

“Really? You think so?” Saionji asked.

“Seriously, that surprises you?” The girl asked. “He’s over there playing with her hair like he’s a kitten with a ball of yarn. I don’t know what’s so cool about that!”

“I was thinking the exact same thing earlier!”

“Really? All my friends were saying I was just jealous because my hair was too short, but you’re a guy. They couldn’t call you jealous. So, it has to be true.”

“Of course it is. Your friends are just trying to push their poor taste onto you,” Saionji said.

“I like that. You’re funny,” she said.

Saionji couldn’t think of a single occasion where he had tried to be funny throughout the entire conversation. But he wasn’t going to turn down the compliment, particularly if it was coming from a decent woman like this one. 

“I’d like to spend time with you after class today,” Saionji said.

“Really? Like a date?” she asked.

“Perhaps. But I don’t even know your name yet,” Saionji said.

“Wow, you’re a real gentleman,” she said. 

Saionji couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but that was a compliment typically reserved for Touga. He didn’t care whether she was being sincere or not.

“I really would like to get to know you better,” Saionji said.

“Me too,” she said. “My name is-”

Before Saionji could hear her answer, someone grabbed onto his hair and pulled him away.

“HEY! Let go! I was talking to someone!” Saionji shouted.

“Yeah, but was she really worth being late to class over?” Touga asked.

He had been the one to drag Saionji away. Even if he hadn’t spoken, Saionji would have been able to figure out that it was Touga from the way his fingers sifted through Saionji’s hair as he loosened his grip on it. It felt exactly the way that Saionji imagined it must have felt for that girl Touga had been talking to. Apparently, she wasn’t worth being late to class over either.


End file.
